


Never Getting Any Better Than This

by PrettyOkayGatsby



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bad Sex, Bribery, I've paid my duuuueees, M/M, Pete has issues, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, actually author is not sorry at all, author is sorry, darkish!Pete, first porn, it is dear friend, it is indeed, no that's a lie too, patrick should be running right now, possessive kink, shitty boyfriends, terrible porn, wowie gee is this an m writing I see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyOkayGatsby/pseuds/PrettyOkayGatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a well-known fact that Pete was a selfish man; he took what he wanted and what he couldn't have, no one else could. </p><p>This applied to many things but none so much as one Patrick Stump.</p><p>Pete has issues and Patrick isn't as afraid as he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Getting Any Better Than This

It was a well-known fact that Pete was a selfish man; he took what he wanted and what he couldn’t have, no one else could. This applied to many things but none so much as one Patrick Stump.

Who, as of the moment, was sulking on the couch.

He had been waiting for an hour on a date that, Pete was sure of it, would never come.

If he knew what was good for him, that is.

Patrick sighed and looked out the window again, gnawing on his bottom lip until it was swollen and red. Pete felt arousal coil deep in his stomach as Patrick flopped against the couch, shirt riding up his stomach, never thinking to hide from Pete’s hungry eyes. Patrick tended to be a bit less shy about his appearance once they were alone, even tossing his hat to the side as he scratched at his scalp in frustration.

Joe had gone out to see Marie earlier that morning and Andy hadn’t questioned it when Pete told him to leave, taking a look into his dark eyes and had decided that the My Chem bus was looking particularly cozy this afternoon.

“Sorry, man,” Pete said, petting up and down Patrick’s back. “He was a dick anyways. No huge loss.”

“Is it me? Honestly, Pete,” Patrick asked, staring at his fingers as they twisted in his lap. “I know I’m a bit chubby but for God’s sakes, this is the third time this month! Am I that undesirable?”

He looked so hurt that Pete’s heart wrenched in his chest. For a moment, he felt almost guilty. He kissed Patrick’s cheek, sat himself down next to him so their hips brushed. “You’re absolutely perfect, Stump,” he said vehemently, “and I don’t want to ever fucking hear you say different.”

“Thanks,” Patrick said bitterly. “Glad to know I’ll always have you to feel sorry for me.”

“Is that what you think this is?” Pete asked and kissed the shell of his ear. “For someone so smart, you are pretty goddamn stupid sometimes.”

Patrick gasped as Pete kissed down his neck, laving at his jugular with his tongue. “Pete…” he warned. “We can’t-I can’t-you don’t understand what you’re doing.”

“Say you don’t want me,” Pete murmured, fingers playing with the zipper on Patrick’s jacket. “and I’ll go and this will have never happened.”

Patrick swallowed hard; Pete could hear it over the pounding of his friend’s heart. “Patrick, say something,” he sang and pulled down.

Patrick let the jacket fall from his body, struggled out of the sleeves as Pete attacked the new found flesh. He took Patrick’s arm and kissed each finger, then the webbing and the small mounds of his knuckles, kissing up the long, blue veins that traced their ways up Patrick’s body like roads on a map. He sucked hard on where forearm met bicep, bit down and continued his way up leisurely.

Patrick was a flushed mess, squirming against the couch, looking everywhere but Pete as he moaned with pleasure. “Pete,” he said desperately, “I want, I-“

Pete finished his journey at Patrick’s jaw, kissed him and pulled away. “Whatever you want,” he promised, “I will give it to you. Just let me show you how good I can make you feel.”

Patrick hesitated and then nodded.

Pete grinned adoringly, slid his hands up Patrick’s shirt, squeezing at the soft belly. “Arms up,” he commanded. Patrick obliged and Pete was delighted to see how far down he blushed, the tinge of color disappearing under his belt.

“What are you going to do?” Patrick asked, sounding a bit steadier than he had been before.

 Pete kissed a pretty pink nipple and gave it a soft suck, rolling it under his tongue as it hardened. The other looked lonely and he flicked it with his finger, thinking to himself, _later._

There would be more time later.

Because now that he had had a taste he was never going to give this up.

He would destroy anyone who tried to make him.

“I’m going to blow you,” Pete said and undid Patrick’s buckle. He pulled off his own clothes quickly and dropped to the floor, yanking down the khakis that hid his prize. “and then I’m going to fuck you, okay?”

Patrick rolled his eyes and nodded, blushing to his thighs. “Yeah, I think I got it.”

Pete kissed his hip and smiled, rubbing his knees comfortingly and spreading them wide. “Good.”

He licked up Patrick’s dick and gave it a quick jerk, kissing the base. Patrick was shorter than he was but thick, Pete’s jaw aching as he swallowed it whole. Patrick screeched, thrusting down his throat and Pete winced, his right hand trailing down to tap at Patrick’s entrance, his left arm pinning down his hips. “Lube!” Patrick gasped and Pete pushed his pinkie in, feeling Patrick began to go soft in his mouth as he curled his finger.

Pete pulled back with a pop and licked his lips, swallowing the taste of salt and musk as he fumbled through the pocket of his discarded jeans.

He popped the tube of Wet open and coated his fingers liberally, sliding back in again with a sigh at the warmth. Patrick shifted but did not complain. “Better?” Pete asked, thrusting shallowly.

“Better,” Patrick hummed. “Another.”

Pete smiled as he slid in his index finger, watching with awe as Patrick began to rise again, mouth open wide as he moaned. “God, Patrick, if you could only see yourself,” Pete said as he watched his fingers disappear inside Patrick. A spark of something possessive and a thought of _mine_ ran through him and Pete indulged it as he pushed in the third finger, biting at the soft meat of Patrick’s thigh and sucking bruises into his skin.

 _Mine,_ he thought viciously as Patrick cried out, _mine, mine, MINE._

Pete waited another minute before pulling out his digits, sucking them into his mouth and groaning at the taste. He licked them clean hungrily, contemplating pushing Patrick down for a better taste before dismissing it.

Later.

Gently, Pete pushed Patrick down flat against the couch, caging him in with forearms on either side of his head. He positioned himself and began to press forward. “Condom?” Patrick asked as he arched his back

Pete kissed him hard on the lips, licking at Patrick’s teeth. “I’m clean,” he said. “But I can stop if you-”

“No!” Patrick said fiercely and pulled him flush against him, noses bumping together. “Just fucking get in me, Wentz, oh my God.”

Pete kissed him again, just because he could, hooking the less gnawed on leg over his hip and positioning himself. “We can-“

“ _Pete_.”

He pushed in and moaned lowly, unable to stop his hips from thrusting shallowly as he struggled for control. Pete fell forward, nuzzling his head under Patrick’s chin, hearing him pant and whimper above him. “Patrick, fuck, you’re so fucking tight.”

Patrick pushed back, tilting his head back to bear his smooth, pale throat. Pete bit down on the offering and sucked hard as he waited, muttering into his shoulder, “so tight, so hot, perfect, Patrick, my Patrick, so good, you’re so good, God, yes, yes, yes.”

“Go,” Patrick said. Pete hesitated for a moment before starting to move, swiveling his hips as Patrick groaned.

It was everything he ever wanted and more, Patrick was hot and tight, gripping him like a vice and pulling him deeper with each thrust, just as hungry for him as Pete was for Patrick.

Patrick kissed him desperately and it felt like home, love swelling in his chest for this perfect, gorgeous boy. “I love you,” Pete croaked and his thrusts slowed, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible.

“I love you too, Pete,” Patrick said, scratching down his back. Pete keened at the pain, tossing his head back as Patrick did it again, dragging his blunt nails down to grip Pete’s ass.

He came hard, vision going white as he painted Patrick’s insides, half aware of the orgasm splattering against his chest and stomach. Pete pulled out and collapsed, rubbing up and down Patrick, smearing his release as Pete teased his hole.

Patrick whined and Pete slid down to press his head against Patrick’s heaving stomach, lapping at the cum. Pete sighed and rested his head in the dip of Patrick’s hip, entwining their fingers.

“I know what you did to them,” Patrick said once their breathing had evened, as calm as if they were discussing the weather.

“I didn’t hurt them,” Pete responded sullenly, tracing words into Patrick’s bruised side. “I gave them money in exchange for leaving you alone. If they really deserved you they wouldn’t have let me.”

“You threatened them.”

Pete kissed Patrick’s belly button. “Uh-huh.”

And they said no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna point out that this is in no way a healthy relationship and while fun to read about, should in no way be emulated. If someone tries this with you, you should run. Far and fast.


End file.
